The present invention relates to a playpen sun cover. In the prior art, various attempts have been made to provide a cover for a playpen or like object but nothing in the prior art known to Applicants exists which comprises a playpen sun cover not only adaptable to playpens of differing sizes but also adjustable as to the pitch of the roof thereof. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,387 to Annibaldi discloses a collapsible tent having a roof of a substantially conical configuration. This reference is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention since the roof is neither adjustable for adaptation to different tents nor is its peak height adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,017 to Stevens discloses a portable playpen having a cover therefor, however, this patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention since the cover is only specifically designed for one particular size of playpen and there is no way to adjust the cover for different sized playpens or to adjust the slant of the wall surfaces thereof.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a playpen sun cover which may be utilized on playpens of differing sizes and may have further adjustment of the peak height thereof.